


Fall Through

by leobrat



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the time in the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Through

He’s got all the time in the world now.

Laying on the ground, he can blink, and sometimes he thinks he sees Felix lying next to him, but then he’s not there any more, and maybe he just dreamed it. He hopes so.

He’s dying.

He can’t feel anything any more, it’s like his whole body went numb- it burned like fire for what seems like forever, but it’s like it’s all shutting down now. He can’t feel anything, but he still can’t shut off his mind. _It really is like your whole life flashes before you_ , he thinks to himself.

Mami and Papi when he was a kid, and things were more simple…the car accident…their funeral…messing around with Felix and the boys…the first time he rode his uncle’s bike, and fell off, the way Tio laughed, while Grandma patched him up…Lilly…and Veronica…

Why is she there, why won’t she leave him, she was never his…

She was never his, but now, as he’s laying here dying (on the side of the road, nobody caring, nobody knowing) she’s all he can think about. Why didn’t he do something about it when he could, why didn’t he ever grab her and kiss the shit out of her, tell her how he felt…Why does he only know now, why…Jesus, why can’t he ever catch a fucking break…

“Veronica,” he breathes, before his mind finally goes quiet.


End file.
